


the place i call home

by heimelancholy



Series: da capo [1]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Established Relationship, Feels, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heimelancholy/pseuds/heimelancholy
Summary: “Have you ever thought about death?”“Not helpful,” he murmured.“I’m sorry.”“No, I’ve never thought about it. If it’s going to come sooner or later, why waste my time worrying?”“Then why are you so scared?”“I just don’t want to leave you. I’m scared that I will never see you again.”
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: da capo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574485
Kudos: 33





	the place i call home

**Author's Note:**

> plotless apocalyptic AU, established relationship

I’ve never seen him so scared in my life.

He was ever the optimist, the one who had a smile on his face to comfort me. When we were forced to leave our homes and to train to fend for our lives, he told me, “I’ve lived in this house for my whole life, I think it’s time for a change. The war will be over soon. For the time being, we can spend our days practising after training!”

I can read him like an open book; he was frightened, but there was no way you can tell if you didn’t know him well.

Now? His fingers are laced with mine, clasping on my hand so tight his knuckles turned white. I can feel the callouses on his fingertips brushing against the back of my hand.

I guess it’s my turn to be the brave one between us.

The lockdown bell went off as we were having dinner. We have done enough drills to know exactly what we need to do: drop everything and go to the nearest bunker. We all thought it was yet another practice, and groans filled the dining hall.

Until the sergeant shouted, “This is not a drill! We are under siege! Move to the bunker now!”

The bell was suddenly ringing louder. Or maybe it was just the silence amongst the people. I could feel my stomach drop.

I can feel his hand reaching for mine. I hold it. We hurry to the stairs that direct us to the basement right underneath the hall. The bunker is allegedly atomic-bomb-proof, but it has never been tested for obvious reasons. What if we end up being the second Titanic? I gulp down a sniffle.

His fingernails dig into my skin. My free hand was sliding across the dirty handrail as we filed down the stairs. We sit in an empty spot, legs crossed, just the way they’ve taught us to do forty million times.

I glance at him. A stray tear rolls down his cheek, reflecting the sliver of light from the dim lanterns. I take off his glasses and wipe it with my thumb. Expecting the teardrop gone and his cheeks dry, I saw a brown smudge instead.

He giggles between his quiet sobs.

“Sorry,” I whisper.

The metal door of the bunker is being latched close. Just as we thought we would be safe, a scream from above pierces through our ears.

He shuffles closer, resting his head in the crook of my neck. I can feel my collar dampen, but I didn’t mention it.

I plant a kiss on his forehead.

“Have you ever thought about death?”

“Not helpful,” he murmured.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, I’ve never thought about it. If it’s going to come sooner or later, why waste my time worrying?”

“Then why are you so scared?”

“I just don’t want to leave you. I’m scared that I will never see you again.”

He knows that I’ve been trying to hold my tears in since the sergeant’s announcement. I can’t hold it back anymore.

There are well over a hundred people in this bunker right now, but all I can see is him.

We can hear screams again. Rumblings follow. Was it an explosion? A building nearby toppled? We will never know.

I wrap my arms around him, pulling him tight against myself. This is where I feel the safest - with him. I am not letting go until I am forced to.

We’ve spent too long caring. Caring about what other people think, caring about the stares and the unkind words spat to us.

If I will be holding him forever from this moment, then so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> edited 26 sep 2020; paragraph formatting


End file.
